The present invention relates to a system of analysis that operates preferably on a sample of rock derived from an oil drilling site, possibly under difficult environmental conditions. The system of analysis allows the total quantity of hydrocarbons contained in said sample to be measured. The total quantity of hydrocarbons measured are those already present and those generated after transformation of organic matter contained in said sample. In the first case, the quantity of each single hydrocarbon species can also be measured. The time range wherein said system of analysis succeeds in completing these analyses is sufficiently reduced to allow the results of the analyses to be used for drilling. The configuration of said system guarantees sufficient functioning stability for allowing the use of the system under difficult environmental conditions, whether by land or sea.
Under the current state of art, devices for analyzing the content of hydrocarbons in rock samples from oil drillings are not easily transportable because of their excessive size. This prevents the use of such devices at a sitewhere mobile laboratories with reduced space are used. As a result, rock samples from oil drilling sites must be collected and later sent to a laboratory where they will be later analysed. The results may reach the end user only after long periods have passed. Consequently, it is not possible to use the results of rock analyses as an immediate decision-making instrument for drilling.
Moreover the features of operations of said devices require the presence of an expert operator.
The object of the present invention, therefore, is to provide a system for analyzing rock samples derived from oil drillings, which:                occupies less space to allow the use thereof in site situations;        allows for faster results of analyses relating to the content of hydrocarbons in said samples over a shorter period of time with respect to known systems;        is reliable and rugged as to be be used in difficult environmental situations; and        requires the presence of an operator trained only in the use of an instrument without the need for a person skilled in the art.        
Moreover, devices in the current state of art do not allow an analysis, within a reasonable span of time and directly in a site situation, of the total and fractioned quantity of hydrocarbons already present in the rock sample.
Another object of the present invention, therefore, is to provide a system of analysis that allows for measurement, within a reasonable length of time, in a site situation, and even under difficult environmental conditions, of a quantity of hydrocarbons already present in a rock sample, both total and fractioned, and derived preferably from oil drilling.